A hot day for a hot android
by BreakVincent
Summary: There's a heatwave and Hank decides to get Connor and himself into something more suiting for the weather.


**I'm seriously looking forward to autumn or winter :)**

* * *

Hank was sat at his desk, a magazine in hand. However, the Lieutenant wasn't exactly reading it, no much rather using it as a fan.

"It's quite warm in here, Lieutenant." Connor spoke up, now adjusting his tie to make it a little looser.

Hank grunted in return, he'd been forced to take off his jacket.

Fowler had not long ago sent someone out for a fan to help keep him cool, and was now trying not to argue over the phone because of getting worked up and overheated. "I already told you," he was still heard through the glass walls.

"I'd have thought you'd have some kind of ac built in you," Hank said as he waved the magazine a little harder.

"I do have a cooling system," Connor informed him. "But I'm still feeling the heat."

"You ain't used to this weather," the older man grumbled. "And neither am I."

"Hank," Fowler shouted over the fan pointed directly at his face.

"Jeffrey, don't you dare give me any..."

"Shut the fuck up," Fowler glared. "I was just going say you could have the rest of the day off."

Hank's face lit up at this. "Well I'm not gonna say no to that."

He grabbed his jacket and headed out. Now wondering if the building he'd currently been in would have been a much better option.

"Well, that's it then." He now pondered, hands on his hips.

"What is, Lieutenant?" Connor asked curiously, now slipping off his tie.

"Get in the car, we're going shopping."

Connor did just that, finding the car to be much like a brass bull.

"Fuck!" Hank cursed, as he sat himself down in the smouldering heat.

He opened all the windows in hopes of getting at least something as he drove. Luckily it wasn't a long journey and so he pulled up once again, left the windows down because it wasn't like anyone would want to steal his old car anyway and headed for the shops.

"What are you intending to buy, Lieutenant?" Connor questioned.

"A summer outfit," Hank smiled as he headed on in the clothes shop.

"Hello, sirs, how may I be of assistance?" a female android asked them once they were inside.

"Looking for the summer wear," Hank informed her.

"Right this way, sir." She gestured.

Hank and Connor followed her on.

"Is there anything else..."

"No that's it," Hank stopped her.

The woman smiled and headed off, leaving the pair to browse.

"Hey, Connor, you like this?" Hank asked, holding up a very colourful shirt.

Connor cocked his head in thought. "It's very colourful, Lieutenant."

"That's the idea," Hank laughed, slipping it back.

The pair then went back to picking out clothes. Every time Connor picked out a plain looking t-shirt, Hank would shake his head and tell him it wasn't good enough and he needed something loud.

"How about this one?" he now asked, holding up a shirt.

Hank looked to it, seeing it was a nice looking red sunset with the sand, sea and palm trees.

"Yeah, that looks nice. Good going, Connor, you're finally getting it."

Connor felt proud of himself. "Thank you, Lieutenant."

Hank picked out a pair of shorts for him and some shoes.

"Could I pass on the sandals and have these instead?" he asked, showing a pair of nice looking shoes.

"I think he should," the cashier spoke up.

Hank mumbled to himself, but changed the shoes none the less.

"Alright, go change then we can have a little stroll."

Connor headed off to the changing rooms to change into his summer wear, but he just wasn't feeling it.

"I don't know, Hank." He sighed as he stepped out.

"What's the matter?" Hank questioned.

"This just isn't me," Connor told him as he looked down on himself.

"Connor, you think wearing what you did for that Jericho mission was good?"

Connor remembered back to what he'd been wearing. "Yes, I liked it."

"Well I like this," Hank gestured to his outfit. "Now wait while I change."

He went in and come back out wearing a similar outfit to Connor, only he was wearing sandals.

"What's the verdict?" he asked.

"You look good, Lieutenant." Connor smiled.

Hank felt pleased with that. It wasn't every day that Connor would tell him he looked good.

"I'll drop these off at the car, and then we'll go for a drink or maybe an ice cream."

As soon as their clothes were dropped off, Hank led Connor back out again and it wasn't long before his younger partner was grabbing the attention of the ladies.

"Hey there handsome," they winked as they passed.

Connor wasn't all to fussed about it, but seen as they were complimenting him, he much rather liked it.

"Let me buy you a drink," another was saying, physically touching him now.

"Hey! Back off, lady!" Hank scowled. "He's with me."

She looked the Lieutenant up and down.

"Seriously," she thought giving a huff before walking off.

Hank didn't like the term 'he's with me' after the incident at the Eden Club, but it seemed to be working anyhow.

As the pair carried on, Connor was feeling the heat and had now decided to start unbuttoning his shirt.

"Connor," Hank snapped, just now noticing. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"My body temperature is rising significantly," Connor explained. "And my cooling component is unable to keep up."

Hank looked around for someplace cool, noticing a shaded area.

"Come with me," he told him, dragging him over. "I'll be back in a minute."

He headed off leaving Connor to stand with his shirt half open, he hadn't expected to come back to see his android surrounded by a group of girls.

"You're the hottest android we've ever seen."

"I am quite warm," he told them, getting a giggle from the group.

"She means you're gorgeous, sweetie." Another corrected.

"Oh, I see." He now smiled at the mistake.

"Aw, he's so adorable."

Hank stormed over. "Alright, move it people!" he shouted at them.

"What's it to you old man?" another jabbed, getting a round of laughs.

"Hank is my partner," Connor now told them, not realising they'd take it the wrong way.

"Ew, come on. He's taken by the old man."

The girls laughed again and headed off.

"Connor, get your shirt back on." Hank glared.

Connor picked it up off the floor and slipped it back on, though he didn't bother buttoning it up.

"Lieutenant, are you alright?" he now asked, picking up on Hank's quietness.

Hank thrust a melting ice cream into his hand.

"I'm just peachy," he lied.

Connor looked to the thing in his hand before deciding on giving it a lick. It was supposed to be a favourite of the humans, but to Connor he wasn't getting the same thing.

"Is it due to what happened back there?" he wanted to know.

Hank turned to him. "I'm not gonna let people like them take advantage of you, ogling you like something on display."

Connor smiled. "Am I detecting a need of protection for me?"

Hank huffed in response. "I'm just looking out for you, son."

"Of course, Lieutenant," Connor nodded. "I appreciate it."

"I'm gonna get a beer, sit down." He pointed to a table with an umbrella.

Connor sat, now picking up on the looks of more girls, and also the boys this time.

"Hey," a hot looking man waved.

Connor waved back until hearing Hank shout at him.

"Sorry Lieutenant," he called back.

Hank now knew that every summer that rolled round, he'd have to keep a close watch on his android.


End file.
